


Reach You

by SchneeWinter



Series: Requests [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeWinter/pseuds/SchneeWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were running a marathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: Leavescrown (Tumblr)
> 
> Pair: Perfect Pair
> 
> Warnings: Not even warnings will save you, from this senseless story.

They were running a marathon. Yet they still didn’t know the road. No, they just knew one thing.  

_That there was a big distance between them._

 

* * *

 

He kept running and running. But it didn’t matter, he knew, that he could never reach Tezuka. Because in the end there was no way, that someone like him, who didn’t take anything serious, will win. Not against someone like Tezuka.

_Someone who took everything serious._

With these thoughts he ran and ran, without noticing, that he already was losing the road and running in the false direction.

 

* * *

 

He ran straight, without his eyes leaving the unknown road before him. There was nothing distracting him and he ran without problems. Until he realized something.

Tezuka stopped and turned around. Where was Fuji? And suddenly a new path opened itself for him and Tezuka knew, that he had to choose.

Without thinking too much, without hesitation, he walked along the new opened path.

_Once again sacrificing everything._

 

* * *

 

 

Soon he saw Fuji standing alone and smiling as always. It was silent and no one dared to speak up.

_It was always so._

Fuji was running behind Tezuka and couldn’t reach him, will others tried so hard to reach the tensai. And even then, he didn’t take anything seriously. Not tennis, not this marathon. But even despite that, he always was better. He always won.

Just not against Tezuka.

Was it really that wrong of him, to wish to give up on tennis? He just hurt others and knowing himself, he will continue.

Suddenly Tezuka turned around and Fuji suspected, that he gave up on him. But he was wrong.

**_“Fuji… Don’t let your guard down.”_ **

With these words Tezuka ran again. It were just simple words. He always said them, but he still couldn’t stop the feelings that overcame him.

He wanted to run. To reach Tezuka and go the same path. And most importantly… He wanted to give his best.

Slowly he started walking on the right path. But then he got faster and faster, until he was running. Why? Why didn’t he just give up. After all he wanted that from the beginning. So why was he still running? He tried to stop, but he didn’t succeed. And slowly something other started to flow through his veins.

It was excitement.

He was excited. He didn’t have a reason, or? He didn’t even want to reach Tezuka, or?

_“Because it’s fun.”_

He remembered this words. Echizen always said them, when someone asked him when he played tennis.

Was it fun? Maybe, he still didn’t know.

“Fuji.”

His eyes opened and he looked shocked at Tezuka. Since when… Since when…

_… Was he running besides Tezuka?_

 

* * *

  
Years got by and they still didn’t finish the marathon full of emotions. They still didn’t see the goal. But something changed.

There was no distance between anymore.

_Just two hands, whose fingers were entwined_


End file.
